Two Different Kinds of Strong
by Emerald-Mistress
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata wasn't weak, maybe physically but Uchiha Sasuke is weak obviously not physically.The hard part was getting them together. [SasuHina] 1st Naruto fic Please go easy, no Flames Demo, constructive criticism is appreciated! RXR!
1. yin and yang

_**Two different kids of strong...**_

**Summery**- Hinata Hyuuga _wasn't_ week, maybe physically. Sasuke Uchiha _is_ weak. Obviously not physically... Implied SasuHina

**Disclaimer**- No duh I don't own Naruto, I'm smart but I'm not genius, and if I did SasuHina would have happened... and team seven would consist of Naruto Sasuke and Hinata...and...OK I give, it's not gonna happen. 

xXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXx

Hinata Hyuuga _wasn't_ week. It may be hard to believe but she was stronger than most. Maybe not physically. She was stronger than Sasuke Uchiha (Not shown on his behalf), and she admired Naruto because he was stronger in both ways.

She put up with the harsh criticism of her father, practically being killed by her cusin, her sister was physically more powerful than her... her _younger_ sister, and she was a dissapointment to the Hyuuga clan...

and she _lived _though it...

She may have not had the confidence she wish she did, or strength to please her clan. but she was... _is_ strong. Not Physically...

but _mentally._

Sasuke Uchiha _is_ weak. Obviously not physically. He woudn't admit it but if you live off of being vindictive, cynical and hateful, thriving to restore your clan, and thirsting for the blood of your own brother, it was week.

Nothing worth living for. Sure he lived through it all but its how he dealt with it that made him weak. Sasuke was strong...

_physically..._

_but mentally, _one of the weakest.

_Yin and Yang, _they canceled out echothers faults. His weakness, her strength, and vice versa. Two different thing that come together to make one good thing... one _whole_ soul, heart, and spirit.

Now the only matter of it was getting them together...

White, Black...

Yin,Yang...

dark, light...

They brought out the best of eachother... eventually they would be together, though each had their faults, together they were strong...

_physically and mentally._

xXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXx

**(A/N) – Not exactly what I expected, please go easy on me, first Naruto fic and I love HinataXSasuke even though I haven't even seen them together... much less talk... but I like the concept of them together. I'd like to thank my friend Alexis cuz she always supports me even if she does not approve of the pairing. I was just itching to get this idea out because Hinata is very much of the time portrayed as weak, when she isn't that weak at all, but come on if she had to fight you she would most likely kick your butt. Please RXR That would be much appreciated, you get gummy bears! ...Flames... not so much appreciated_-at-all. _**

_**P.S... May lead to another story... This is kind of a prolouge thing, please review, I'm desperate! And please correct me if the facts are not correct, like Hyuuga being spelled wrong or that Hinata's sister isn't younger than her because I missed alot of eps. because I don't have cable anymore...so thnx! However DO NOT 'correct' me if you don't like this couple...because it's a waist of you life.**_

__

_**Now go down and press the pretty blue button! **_


	2. distraction

_**Two different kids of strong...**_

**Summery**- Hinata Hyuuga _wasn't_ week, maybe physically. Sasuke Uchiha _is_ weak. Obviously not physically... Implied SasuHina

**Disclaimer**- cries Why must you make me admit this! I don't own Naruto! Isn't it enough that I have to LIVE know ing that! ... what?... It's not? WHY YOU! Tackles lawyer and beats the crap out of him. _Some _some people are so insensitive! _ sigh_

_**Previous Chapter...**_

...Now the only matter of it was getting them together...

White, Black...

Yin,Yang...

dark, light...

They brought out the best of each other... eventually they would be together, though each had their faults, together they were strong...

_physically and mentally._

Sasuke turned in his bed. Yet another restless night. This couldn't be healthy. Lately, ALL he thought about was his brothers eyes. ALL the time. Even while practicing, training to beat his brother, He felt something itching at him, like his brother was_ there. _With him at all times. He began to be paranoid... more anyway. Walking down the streets of Konoha he started looking behind him. Like something was following him but he couldn't sense it. Like he was his follower. There were days were he felt like he wasn't his smirking, sarcastic, arse-kicking self anymore, like during training he was there, but on another plain in this world. Like he was outside his body watching for improvements. It was annoying the hell out of him.

He _needed _a distraction.

Today he was walking out in the streets. hoping to avoid any pitiful fan girls. Needing to find a distraction though he looked around. Until he met white eyes and a blush.

_'perfect...'_

He thought...

He needed a good distraction...

XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx

Now, I know this is odd, and incredibly SHORT... but I was bored out of my mind and I needed a distraction myself, perhaps thats where I came up with this. I just wrote whatever out of the blue. But Any ideas would help and would be greatly appreciated, I LOVE hearing others ideas to improve the story and you get full credit! XD I really don't know were this is going but it is a sasuhina so I know that much... XD

Also, does anyone know how to edit a story/chapter AFTER it's already been posted?

Thats all but if any mistakes please point them out, ARIGATO! Please RXR No Flames!

E.M.

P.S. Currently I am celebrating that my dog ranaway from home... but came back! YAY! I tried to post this yesterday but it wasn't letting me, I HATE it when that happens, but... oh well... Now it's here so... RXR!


	3. Why Me?

Distraction...

She could be a good distraction. Not to mention she was about the only girl in Konoha who didn't like him in that way, or any way for all he knew. She was sitting down, quietly eating a bowl of ramen. He assumed she was waiting for that dobe to show up. What better way to distract yourself with a girl then to do it while at the same time annoying Naruto. He smirked at himself and his 'oh-so-clever' thoughts.

There was the high chance that all the girls in his fan-club would grow dangerously jealous at the Hyuuga girl while he toyed with her feelings and time a bit though... 'Who cares' He thought, examining her from the distance. 'This'll probably be a good experience for her, she'll get stronger anyways...' He trailed off. Although there was the matter of her stupid protector Neji. Oh well He'll enjoy pissing him off as well.

Sasuke walked over with a determined look on his face.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke stated forcefully as he sat next to her. She nearly choked on her ramen when she looked at the one who was calling her. "Cough-cough U-Uchiha-san!" She said turning bright red, much to his amusement. "wh-wha-what..?" was all she manged to say. Her stuttering annoyed him a bit. He didn't exactly have a high tolerance for hesitating, and stuttering. But when she did it He found it entertaining and he found himself wanting to make her stutter and blush more and more, because of his presence.

"I've decided I want to spend the day with you." He stated as if it was nothing. This time she did choke. He patted her on the back still amused while she blushed at the contact. "I-is that re-really you S-sasuke?" She asked, looking at him confused after she was done choking, he moved his hand from her back and rested his elbow on the table, his head on his fist. He snickered "Yeah it's me... and don't use such informalities." She was reassured by the way he responded though she still wasn't completely convinced. "H-hai." She responded. "Y-you c-can spend the d-day with me...d-demo..." she trailed off. 'uh-oh, shes gonna ask me not too, maybe I should have chosen someone else?' He thought. "W-why would y-you spend the day wi-with s-someone like me?" She asked looking back at her noodles that were almost gone.

Hmmm... He blinked. He didn't have a good reason. Maybe it was because she wasn't a fangirl, maybe because he wanted to piss off Naruto and Neji... wait what was it again... Oh yeah, he needed a distraction - besides, hanging out with someone as adorable - wait. Not adorable, that was not a word Uchiha Sasuke used, but anyways her eyes- they were pearly white pools you could just get lost in- thats right he wanted a distraction and he chose her... or could it be...

Could it be Uchiha Sasuke was actually atracted to the Hyuuga heir... _nah_. It couldn't be that...

Or _could_ it...?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**I KNOW My chappies are short, but I didn't want to make you wait, but I've been brainstorming and a swear on my dead goldfish's grave - or wher ever it is - that I will make the next chappie long, I just didn't want to make you guys wait, anywhoos if you guys want to read someone who acytually HAS BRILLIANT stories check out rcr's profile, shes an excelent writer. Anyways so Thank you all! Please drop one more review, possibly simply statng the word "more." and I will update, I just wanted this as a fill in chapter, but thnx to-**

**White Peony ** **Love-Lies-Bleeding** **rcr (of coarse, your so nice! Thnx for ur reviews! )** **Mayumi Norika ** **oztan (u reviewed twice, thnx I'm so happy! )** **kenshinlover2002 (u reviewed both chappies! yay u! )** **melissa** **Miss Illy (Ah u should read her story too, it rox! )** **Platinum Egoiste** **Riiiceballe** **Blue-Shine-Angel** **Hotori (u also reviewed twice, I thank u! )**

**Annnnnnnnnnnd... The next chappie will be dedicated to White Peony! So thanks, drop a review and idea if u got time and like I said... THe NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER! MUAHAHAHACoughcough But seriously yeah it will be, no thats fine I'm OK, Chau! Till Next Time! **


	4. Break down the wall

----------------------------------------

Well Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews! I LOVE THEM Really I do, they motivate me! Funny story on why this

is late... well – hold on be a little more patient I'm thinking of it! OKOK I got it, well my dad, once again disconnected my

Internet and I wasn't motivated to write more, I was really searching for my 'muse' (I know I'm crazy, I don't really

"believe" is muses I just call my motivation and inspiration that.) I even named her "Lydia" anywhoos Lydia's been

taking a lot of vacations lately. Heheh I'm not always great with writing down the ideas she blesses me with, so for a

week or so I try to find her, and when I finally stop she comes back from Honolulu or where ever she goes... OK OK

ACTUALLY I just have been REALLY busy with school! It started and I get PACKED with homework and Club

assignments. Is there anyone here that goes to eighth grade? I want you to record an entire weeks worth of homework

and then I'll compare it to mine, you'll see how busy I am with school. Anywhoos heres the story! ENJOY! OH and also,

I'm coming up with random ideas though I did come up with the ending (don't worry we still have several chappies till

then) because I didn't really think anyone would WANT me to continue this story. Anyways once again pardon the

interruption, Heres the chappie! ...

So here we go...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Sasuke blinked as a pale hand was waving in front of his face hesitantly, it's owners face etched full of concern.

"S-sasuke-san, are you OK?" Hinata asked kindly. The fact that she said it so sincerely made him want to smile,

instead he only nodded. Whoops... He had been staring too long. He looked at her half empty bowl of ramen, and his

nearly gone one. "Hinata?" He asked. He really didn't like talking to much but he did say he would spend that day with

her. There was a minor problem however. "What exactly do you... _do_." That was a good question actually. What the

heck does she do? What in the world made him think that Hinata's day was more interesting than his? Why the heck

did he want to follow her around anyways?

He looked into her Lavender tinted eyes as she replied. "T-training with Kurenai-sensei." She whispered. She made

eye contact for only a split second, but that was enough to make him forget that he was doubting his 'plan - for -

distraction' in the first place. He sighed as he got up and she quickly followed suit as _he _lead the way to the training

grounds, not bothering to let her lead or ask if she was done with her ramen, he may have changed his attitude

somewhat, but he was still Uchiha Sasuke.

-- Training Grounds --  
...

When they finally arrived Kiba opened his mouth to question why the hell Sasuke was there and where Hinata was

until he saw her step aside from behind him. Kurenai-sensei couldn't help but think that Hinata peeking from behind

Sasuke with a greeting looked so cute, while Kiba was just pissed that Uchiha was breathing the same 'air' as him,

while Shino merely cocked a brow.

Sasuke snickered a bit at the fact that Kiba was clearly pissed he was there, but we all know Kiba wouldn't let that

pass, he would make sure all around him were aware of his apparent discomfort of the 'Uchiha' being there. "Whats

this baka doing with you Hinata!" He violently grabbed Sasuke's collar while Sasuke merely looked at the trees

uninterested. Which furthermore pissed him off. "He's not harassing you is he? Cuz if he is..." He trailed of as Akamaru

growled along with Kiba. Hinata's eyes widened as she pleaded. "Kiba-kun! I-It's OK, I i-invited him!" She lied. Kiba

was shocked, where as Kurenei-sensei and Shino were merely curious as to why. Sasuke's expression softened a bit

– which did not go unnoticed to Kurenei-sensei. '_Hinata lied, for me?_' Sasuke thought, he really didn't need her too, it

didn't make a big difference if he had said he came along, but it was the thought that counted.

'_Innocent Hinata invited Sasuke-teme?_' Kiba thought, releasing his collar slowly. "Alright, thats enough."

Kurenai-sensei stepped in, much to the relief of Hinata. "Lets get to training. Uchiha ..." Kurenei-sensei switched her

gaze, Sasuke made direct eye contact. "you can stay, just _don't _interfere." He only nodded, waving a little to Hinata, he

sat with his back against a tree. Surprisingly he didn't interfere at all with there training, making mental comments to

himself when they messed up. He was mostly disinterested with their training and found himself itching to train to beat

– 'don't think about that now, a days rest couldn't possibly affect you that much...' he commented to himself but still

wasn't convinced. He watched occasionally and was a bit impressed with Shino's bugs but his eyes kept resting on the

Hyuuga. She was so... fragile. She looked out of place there, but happy all the same. Like a needle in a a hay stack-

no, no she couldn't be compared with a needle. Like a flower petal flowing in the water, going along with it but

seemingly out of place.

Mean while the entire time Hinata felt like someone was watching her occasionally, she had an idea at who but she

wouldn't dare look, because every time she thought about it it made heat rise to here cheeks, she didn't want to

embarrass herself, these thoughts alone were embarrassing.

Now of coarse Sasuke had to find another form of entertainment, and he did, he was completely aware that he made

Hinata blush, and he was also, perfectly content in doing so. There was something about this Hyuuga heiress,

something... different, and it ticked Sasuke off because he couldn't figure out what it was. He had never had such

thoughts, and the only person Sasuke ever thought beautiful was his moth- he shook his head. Such thoughts were

pointless and, as Shikamaru would say, 'troublesome.' He found it odd though, how they could spar with such power

while at the same time, Hinata held such grace. It was... refreshing.

-- After Training --

After their training had ended Sasuke made his way over to Hinata and Kiba, Shino bid them farewell as well as

Kurenei-sensei. He over-heard what Kiba was saying to Hinata. He offered to stay with her, she insisted against it.

"Hinata-chan," He whispered eying Sasuke as he took a few steps closer. "You and Sasuke-teme aren't... dating? Are

you?" She blushed and Sasuke made his way next to them, noticeably avoiding eye-contact with either of them.

'Dating? Ha' Sasuke thought. 'Like Hinata-chan would date _me_' He thought, his chest felt a bit heavy at this thought, but

he merely ignored it, he was good at ignoring his feelings.

"N-no!" Hinata responded, turning beat red. Kiba nodded a bit, trusting Hinata he waved and left with Akamaru in his

coat. Hinata and Sasuke were left in silence...

"I noticed- you make a lot of mistakes." Sasuke didn't even know where the second half of that statement came from.

He hadn't intended on dissing her or anything, actually – he wasn't quite sure _what _he had intended on saying,

however he knew for a fact that was not it. But the thought of complimenting her so openly made that unrecognizable

heat rise to his cheeks as he turned his head away from her view.

Hinata could have sworn she saw red, in contrast to the normal stoic expression and fair color of his face. She shook it

off, thinking she must have had a wild imagination. "Hai. I'm not that good." without stuttering. She continued. "Y-you

may leave, i-if you want. I-I'm g-going to t-train more..." He cocked a brow, but didn't move. She finished it off by staring

at the ground as if she was addressing it rather than him, but that was typical for her, what Uchiha Sasuke said – was

not.

"I'll help." He simply stated looking ahead. "huh?" Hinata snapped her head up, she must be hearing things, Sasuke

offer his help? Without any complaint or venom in his voice? Without any obligation to do so?

A light tint of pink was visible on her modest features. 'Sasuke ...' She thought, slightly moved by the offer, she knew

how much he did not like to be bothered, it is why she didn't refuse to his following her for the day, she didn't want to

anger him. 'Is this why many girls like you? Are you this nice to everyone? I've never seen him like this before...'

"I mean." He quickly added, looking down so his dark bangs would shield his eyes. "I'll help you train... I-if you want."

The last part came out with a bit of a cracked voice as he couldn't even _remember_ the last time that had happened. The

feeling he got for just offering his assistance, it was so foreign to him, so alien...

His stomach did a small flip when she looked up, with a kind smile on her face. He didn't like the feeling at all, but

one look at her and it seemed it wasn't that bad at all, it seemed as though it was worth it... maybe... "Hai!" She said

happily and let out a light giggle. She smiled wider and it was a bit contagious as an invisible force felt itself pulling at

his mouth...

Somewhere behind a bush a pink-haired girl gasped as she covered her mouth, she had never seen such a

beautiful sight, Sasuke was smiling! Barely but it made her want to faint... however she wasn't very pleased with the

person who got him too. She quickly ran off in the opposite direction, making plans in her head.

Sasuke and Hinata, meanwhile, were completely oblivious to what had happened as they trained, he corrected her,

helped her improve, and though she didn't know it – she had broken a piece of a wall he had worked years building

up... and she found herself more comfortable in his presence...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

_OK I'm sure you people could tell that this chapter, I _was_ trying to write well, the chapters from here on will be approximately this long, should nothing happen. This Chapter finally is finished because my father disconnected my Internet while I was writing it and I had finished all my homework, studied, and chores – basically I had nothing better to do, so YAY its done! Anyways you know what to do! Review-Review! Thank you for waiting this long and thanks for reading! Till next chappie! This Chapter is dedicated to _**White Peony Thanks for your reviews!  
**


	5. One Word: DENIAL

Woah, I haven't updated this little love story in ages! Well that's cuz I'm living one on my own. But you aren't here to listen about me! OK since I'm 'in' a love story right now I have been inspired to write! And I have no excuse for not writing other than the usual dull work, and lack of inspiration. I hope you understand!

P.S. Do you know if there has to be a disclaimer on every chapter of a story?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I NEVER WILL. And if I did... well this story would already be an episode!

Sakura wasn't angry, oh no, not angry – angry wouldn't begin to describe the loath and hate she currently felt for Hinata. The boiling sensation was immensely over whelming that if she dipped herself in liquid nitrogen she would steam and then shatter completely (Thats really cool because that actually happens.) But she didn't have to worry. One day Sasuke would smile at her like that... like she was the only person in the world... yes in fact he didn't like the Hyuuga... he was in love with Sakura... he just didn't...know it... yet...

Sasuke on the other hand was content, no not content, content wouldn't even begin to describe how he was beginning to feel -although he wouldn't admit it- towards the Hyuuga heiress. Although they were just... trivial feelings. Yes trivial... and a figment of his imagination you know? because after all such feelings couldn't exist for him because he was just being his usual cold self, merely using her, for his own selfish reasons but he had to, because of coarse there was no other solution. Nope no solution... not any other solution at all...

Oh who was he kidding really!?

The man... er,_ boy..._ young man... was falling in love. That or it was deep infatuation. He began to just constantly think about her, only her. This was even worse than the obsession over his brother, this just wouldn't go away!

But he didn't like her... no no not like... _more than like_... but that just didn't exist in his mind.

Hinata on the other hand only saw Sasuke as a friend... yup... only a friend, nothing else, I mean come on they could only be friends what with her loving Naruto and all... yup Naruto, and eventually she just knew that loving him would pay off... one day... any day now... if the man wasn't completely oblivious. And She wasn't attracted to Sasuke, even though they kept hanging out. No not in the least bit. I mean... Naruto was loud and confident, Sasuke was Egotistical and silent... and mysterious... and good looking, and strong and handsome and he was so cute when he got annoyed and he was so gentle with her and he spent time with her and his voice was so deep and musky and he smelled like this sent filled with power but misty and good and hot and warm all at the same time...

yup... she didn't like him one bit.

To put it plain and simple, the only one that would come to terms with their feelings was Kakashi, and he was feeling more on the perverted and happy side with his new Icha Icha Paradise out...

One word young shinobi

..._Denial. _

_XxXoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooXxX_

_So basically that was just another place to leave off you know? Hmmm well you can thank my boyfriend I'm even up he called me so late. And now I can't go back to sleep! Oh well. This was just to pick things up again. I've taken a long break from writing so I'm a little rusty but I have a new poem so check that out and review! 'Kay well thanks for putting up with me bye! _


	6. My Happiness

So... um. hey? remember me? Yes I'm the author of Two Different Kinds of Strong. Yes that would be the story your reading, about Sasuke needing a distraction and using Hinata as one? Well, feel free to read the whole thing if you forgot, I know I did! Anyways... I'm kicking myself for not reviewing for about six months, but I feel guilty and my friend already gave me hell with a lecture on how I've changed and I need to write more because she knows I feel guilty, so I've finally forced myself to sit... and Write. Whether I like it or not.

But I'd like to thank all who reviewed! 63 reviews! Thats an average of 10.5 reviews per chapter! Did I mention I also had to go to summer school so I could get ahead in math? Well anyways, thanks to those who stuck by the story and I'll I can say is I'm sorry for the delay!

* * *

Ch. 7 

Sasuke didn't know what it was. Was he supposed to say something? Was he supposed to admit something? Did this mean he cared?

He could have just stayed away from her... but every second away, involuntarily and he got this ache in his chest like no other pain he felt before. And it wasn't harmful, because every second he spent with Hinata the wound healed itself and he grew a warmth feeling in his... ahem, cough _heart _cough. That is, if he _had_ one.

The more time he spent with her, helping her with her training, eating with her and even just sitting in a comfortable silence, the more he grew thankful to even have her company.

But what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to tell her how he felt recently, should he tell her that she is a cause of a possibly rare disease that is she did not stay with him he would die? Hey that could work...

_'No yous stupid idiot, I don't want to __**scare **__her half to death or worry her...I just want..._What did he want? Did he want her for himself? To have to hold, did he want to own her as if she were a possetion? No what he wanted the most was...

_'...her happiness.'_

So he decided, if he wanted anything, first – it would be to her happiness and consent.

He knew now that she wanted him to stop pursuing his brother. And even though he thought less and less of it... he still had honor and pride.

But what he still wanted most aside from her happiness, was her. He hadn't made peace with his feelings, he still didn't know what it was that he was feeling. But he knew for a fact, he wanted to just... _be. _Either with her, or be happy because of her, and or her happiness.

Thats when the question came up.

"Hinata-chan?" He asked her as they just sat under a tree for shade, looking at the glistening water, he interrupted their silence, her thought.

"Yes S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked, still not quite used to _not_ stuttering, but he tolerated, you might even say he grew to, _like_ it slightly.

"What..." He hesitated, could he ask her this, it wasn't _too_ personal but he didn't quite know if her answer would either thrill him, or disappoint him.

"What make you..._happy_." He finished off his sentence in a whisper, because the words were too foreign to his tongue, it almost seemed a sin for him to use it in such a manner.

She blinked a few times before answering. Processing his question. "What m-makes me... happy?" He nodded slightly, making note that when she said it, it sounded like something almost _worth _pursuing, but something he could not have.

What did make her happy? She wasn't a hard one to please, but being please or feeling joy wasn't _happiness_. What was? Happiness, she supposed, was love. Feeling secure and safe, and taking in the pleasure of one company. Only one thing really came to mind...

"S-Sasuke-kun makes me v-very happy!" She mused with a slight blush. But she realized his stoic expression stayed. Did he hear her answer? Oh no what if he felt it too bold! "S-Sorry! I didn't m-mean to offend you or a-anything!" Her apologetic ranting was interrupted by the stoke of a hand.

His hand on her cheek, and pushing her hair out of his face. "W-What makes Sasuke-kun happy?" She said with a deep blush playing on her porcelain skin. He lightly smiled.

"Your happiness..." He smiled, and leaned back into the tree. She was shocked. Not at the fact that he showed emotion and life beyond what thought possible, but how he said it.

It was almost as if he meant something else.

_'...Sasuke...' _She smiled to herself... "_Arigatou..._" She whispered, offering a smile. And he caught it...

and intertwined their fingers together...

* * *

I hope you liked, I intended to fluff a new teddy bear and save it's life with this, but I thought of you guys first! 

Remember to Review! Cuz if you don't - no more story, and bye bye self-esteem!

Love E.M.


End file.
